Le Miroir
by Edweis
Summary: Celle qu'elle aurait du être, celui qu'il est, ceux qu'ils pourraient être. Meia, Fei et Saru veulent tous atteindre le même but, cependant, il arrive parfois que leurs convictions flanchent, légèrement. OS sur les SSC.


**Pouf, je l'ai enfin fini. Il n'est pas très long (2465 mots) mais il aura le mérite de m'en avoir fait baver, alors j'espère que cela vous plaira !  
**

**J'ai essayé de montrer la cruauté ainsi que le côté humain des Second Stage Children dans un même OS, en espérant avoir réussi. Pour info cela se passe avant les évènements de Chrono Stone.**

**J'ai choisi Fei, Meia et Saru tout simplement parce que ce sont les SSC les plus connus ainsi que mes préférés. Parce que Meia est trop classe, que Saru _is such a badass_ et que j'adore Fei en dark mode.**

**Genre : Hum... je dirais Drama.**

**Rating : T. **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Level-5**

**Enjoy ! ~**

* * *

**- Mista ! Prends à gauche avec Zeik et Naje ! Positionnez-vous et attendez mon signal !**

Meia les regarda partir vers la direction indiquée pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers son objectif. Saru lui avait demandé de détruire le nouvel bâtiment d'El Dorado situé dans le centre ville avec rapidité et précision. Une simple formalité en somme.

Meia saliva d'avance. Son plan était parfait, l'attaque sur trois fronts ne donnerait aux membres d'El Dorado que très peu de temps pour s'enfuir avant que leur base ne se transforme en poussière.

Elle agita légèrement ses longs cheveux mauves avant de poser un genoux à terre et mettre en position son blaster K-47 que Fei lui avait exceptionnellement prêté pour la mission. Dommage qu'il n'existait qu'en un seul exemplaire, elle aimait bien cette arme, les siennes étaient un peu petites et elle préférait laisser le gros canon à Garo qui n'hésitait pas à foncer dans le tas. Tandis que Zan se distinguait par sa force et Garu par son agilité aérienne, Giru pouvait se vanter d'être l'équipe qui mettait au point les meilleures stratégies de Feida, The Lagoon mis à part. Saru avait le don exceptionnel de rassembler les trois qualités sus mentionnées dans une seule équipe, autre raison pour laquelle il s'était imposé naturellement comme Empereur.

Un coup d'oeil de chaque côté lui appris que son équipe était en position. Très bien. Elle vérifia un instant que les membres dans son dos étaient eux aussi prêts avant de lever la main.

Le premier tir fusa.

Meia observa avec satisfaction le trou béant qui avait pris place dans la façade d'El Dorado tandis qu'elle entendait déjà les cris paniqués des humains postés aux alentours.

D'autres coups furent tirés, engendrant des effondrement ainsi que d'autres hurlements. Contrairement à certains Second Stage Children, elle n'éprouvait pas un plaisir malsain à terroriser la population, juste un profond ennui à l'entente de leurs cris déchirants. Les humains étaient vraiment pathétiques.

Ils bombardèrent ainsi la base pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de poussière.

**- Joli travail, Meia.**

Pour toute réponse, elle envoya un sourire éclatant à Giris. Joli travail en effet, parfait et sans bavure.

Elle se releva et contempla l'amas d'acier qui formait jadis le bâtiment d'El Dorado. Peut être il y avait-il des personnes enfouies sous les blocs, mais elle en avait cure. L'élimination des membres de l'organisation honnie était une priorité des Second Stage Children.

**- Pou... Pourquoi faites vous ça !**

Meia jeta un regard intrigué vers l'humaine qui venait de crier. Habituellement, ces êtres les fuyaient, n'osant croiser leur regard. Celle-ci devait être particulièrement téméraire pour oser lever la voix sur elle.

**- Pourquoi vous faites ça !?** répéta-elle.

**- Pour nous venger**. répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, la quinzaine voire un peu moins, plutôt grande et fine, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front par la sueur. Bien qu'à quelques pas d'elle, Meia pouvait voir son corps trembler, ses grands yeux verts la fixer et les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient le long de son coup. Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de mourir.

Meia aurait du la tuer, elle n'était qu'une vulgaire humaine, un être inférieur dont l'élimination était nécessaire pour former le monde parfait de Saru. Elle aurait du pointer son arme, la regarder dans les yeux, appuyer sur la gâchette et observer son corps s'écraser lentement sur le sol, impassible. Cependant, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Derrière cette jeune fille, deux personnes et un enfant les observaient, horrifiés. A en déduire par la ressemblance physique, ils étaient sans aucun doute sa famille. Petite, elle devait se blottir dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, regarder son père lui fabriquer de nouveaux jouets, bercer son petit frère dans ses bras et devait jouer avec les enfants du quartier. Maintenant adolescente, elle devait passer son temps libre avec ses amis, découvrir le monde et connaître ses premiers émois amoureux.

A cette pensée, elle fut prise d'une violente vague de jalousie. Rageuse, elle pointa son blaster sur la poitrine de l'adolescente qui émit un cri de terreur. Elle devait mourir, c'était impératif, elle le méritait. Elle se concentra et tenta de plier son doigt. D'ici quelques secondes, sa vie ne serait plus que poussière, un vieux rêve. D'ici quelques secondes, Meia lui ôterait son dernier souffle.

Le doigt ne bougea pas. Meia lâcha immédiatement son arme. Horrifiée, elle sentit tout son corps trembler, mais ses bras étaient tétanisés. Elle était incapable de mouvoir ses mains.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Elle avait déjà tué, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle était capable de regarder ses futures victimes dans les yeux et leur porter le coup fatal tout en gardant un visage impassible. Alors, pourquoi ?

Soudainement, Meia comprit. En la tuant, elle aurait l'impression de tuer une partie d'elle même. Parce que cette jeune fille, c'était celle qu'elle aurait du être.

* * *

Fei observa Deck et Yuuchi maintenir fermement un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne avec un visage dur surmonté de cheveux bruns. Saru lui avait demandé de capturer un membre d'El Dorado afin de l'interroger, il était impératif que Feida connaisse les prochains plans de l'organisation. Akio Ren s'était imposé comme choix, sans être dans le haut de la hiérarchie ce scientifique n'était pas inconnu aux manigances des grands chefs.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui, Akio refusa d'avancer.

**- Ça vous plait n'est-ce pas ?** ricana-t-il en désignant l'amas de blocs qui formaient jadis sa maison.

Fei plissa les yeux, se demandant quel était le but de cet homme.

**- On doit se venger de ceux qui ne nous acceptent pas.** répondit-il simplement.

Lorsque l'homme émit une sorte de ricanement, le regard de Fei se fit plus dur. De quel droit, ce simple humain les provoquait-il ? Il n'était rien, rien du tout comparé à eux, les Second Stage Children. Il devrait s'incliner devant leur puissance et les supplier de l'épargner, et non les regarder dédaigneusement.

**- Eliminer les humains, vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire ? Mais devrais-je être étonné de la part de monstres comme vous ?**

**- Mais ferme-là !** cria Yuuchi en frappant son ventre avec une poutre de fer.

L'homme se replia un instant avant de lever brusquement le tête, fixant ses yeux rieurs dans ceux de Fei.

**- Vous aimez jouer les monstres ? Détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur votre passage ?**

**- Ta gueule ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire humain ! Un de la pire espèces !** s'exclama Deck en lui envoyant une salve d'ondes télépathiques.

Fei, immobile, essayait de se contrôler. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cet être inférieur, cet humain abject qui rejetait leur supériorité. Si Saru ne lui avait pas ordonné de leur ramener sain et sauf, il y a bien longtemps que lui, ou un de ses coéquipier, aurait mis un terme à sa misérable vie.

**- Vous n'avez pas répondu ! Vous aimez être pris pour des monstres ! Oui des monstres ! Voilà ce que vous êtes des monstres !**

_Monstres, monstres, monstres._ Fei ne se retint pas plus longtemps. Il tendit la main vers le corps accroupis avant de le soulever et l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Le scientifique émit un gémissement de douleur qui le ravit. Il empoigna ensuite rageusement Akio par le col, planta ses yeux dans les siens afin de presser son esprit. Il voulait lâcher toute sa puissance, la sentir monter en lui, prendre possession de son être jusqu'à qu'il ne jure que par elle. Il voulait le faire souffrir, il voulait qu'il se torde de douleur à ses pieds, qu'il hurle de toutes ses forces qu'il le supplie d'arrêter cette torture.

Fei ne relâcha la pression que quelques minutes après, lorsque Akio eut tu ses cris déchirants. Il lui releva la tête, et constata qu'il gardait toujours son foutu sourire narquois malgré l'horrible séance qu'il venait de vivre. Il s'enragea.

**- Vous ne nous avez jamais accepté ! Est-ce que l'on s'est déjà écarté de vous dans la rue ? Est-ce que l'on a déjà eu peur de vous ? Est-ce que l'on vous a déjà considéré comme un être inférieur ? Abandonné ? Insulté ? Crié que vous étiez le diable en personne et que l'on devait vous éliminez ? Non ! Alors surtout, surtout, ne venez pas me dire qu'on est des monstres, car entre nous, les pires, c'est vous.**

Fei le laissa choir sur le sol avant de serrer les poings. Tout son corps tremblait, son sang battait à ses temps et il avait du mal à y voir clair. Il sentit les yeux de ses coéquipiers le fixer. Il était vrai qu'il ne perdait que rarement son sang froid, préférant expliquer les choses plutôt que de les crier, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut de trop.

Akio se releva, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**- Non, vous n'étiez pas des monstres, vous en êtes devenus. Car si vous ne détruisiez pas les bases d'El Dorado, ne terrorisiez pas la population et n'aviez pas l'intention d'éliminer l'espèce humaine pour former un monde de Second Stage Children, vous ne seriez pas considérés comme tels. Alors je répète ma question: Est-ce que vous aimez être des monstres ?**

Les bras ballants et la couche ouverte, Fei ne réagit pas lorsqu'il vit le sourire satisfait d'Akio ni lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'était défait de l'emprise de Deck et Yuuchi, tout aussi abasourdis que lui. Les paroles du scientifique, chargées de faits véridiques et de sous-entendus leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide. En quelques secondes, il venait de chambouler leurs motivations et convictions en lesquelles ils croyaient depuis des années.

Et tandis qu'aucun membre de Garu n'essaya de lui faire payer son impertinence, Fei se demanda, juste un instant, si tout ceci valait-il réellement le coup de passer pour des monstres.

* * *

Saru profita quelques secondes supplémentaires de la douche. La journée avait été excellente. Epuisante, mais excellente. Une base avait été détruite et le raid mener contre le quartier général d'El Dorado avait connu un franc succès.

Il éteignit l'eau, enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la cabine. Il se dirigea vers le miroir qui lui renvoyait une image de lui même. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il ébouriffa ses cheveux blancs. Tout était parfait. D'ici peu de temps, Feida régnerait sur le monde et El Dorado ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les Second Stage Children pourront enfin vivre libres dans un monde réservé rien qu'a eux. Il en salivait d'avance.

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla petit à petit et son reflet disparut pour laisser place au blanc total. Il resta pantois quelques secondes, ignorant la nature de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler.

C'est là qu'il la vit. Sa robe de mariée était magnifique, toute blanche, de forme bustier, prolongée d'une traîne et agrémentée de dentelle, il pouvait aussi apercevoir des perles accrochées le long de son buste, apportant une touche de raffinement. Ses longs cheveux mauves surmontés d'un voile étaient attachés sur le sommet de son crâne, bien que quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappaient pour entourer son visage souriant. Lorsqu'il observa son joli minois, il fut frappé d'effroi.

Meia était âgée d'une dizaine d'années supplémentaires.

Elle avait perdu ses dernières rondeurs d'enfant, affirmant de façon plus prononcée sa beauté naturelle, ses formes généreuses étaient désormais mises en valeur et Saru pouvait constater qu'elle était plus grande que dans ses souvenirs.

Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, Meia ne pouvait avoir plus de vingt ans ! Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur une figure tenant le bras de celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meilleure amie. Giris, lui aussi plus vieux était vêtu d'un smoking élégant. Une fine barbe coupée court occupait ses joues tandis que ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au menton.

Saru déglutit et commença à reculer lentement, tremblotant. Il était perdu, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Ce n'était pas la réalité, il en était certain, mais cela semblait bien trop précis pour être un rêve. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi voir Meia et Giris en tenue de mariés lui faisait tant d'effet, il était l'Empereur des Second Stage Children, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions.

Il remarqua alors une personne qui était légèrement en retrait. Fei Rune lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Cela mit du baume au cœur à Saru malgré ses réticences, Fei ne souriait que très rarement, et lorsque c'était le cas, il ne pouvait ignorer la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps. Et tandis qu'il observait pendant quelques minutes les grands yeux émerveillés de Fei, et ses cheveux verts lui arrivant à présent au menton, sans couettes et légèrement ébouriffés, il fut pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps heureux.

Lorsque son regard se porta à l'arrière du petit groupe, sa surprise fut intense. Tout Feida était rassemblé. Que ce soit les équipes de Zan, Giru, Garu et même The Lagoon, son équipe. Tous, plus âgés, lui souriaient sincèrement en le saluant d'un petit signe de la main.

Saru sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux bien qu'il tenta de les refouler. Il devait se contrôler, tout ceci n'était que pure folie, se laisser aller aux sentiments était néfaste. Cependant, devant les sourire immenses de ses coéquipiers, il ne résista pas plus longtemps.

Il pleurait de joie, car chaque personne ici présente transpirait de bonheur et tenait à le lui faire partager. Mais il pleurait aussi de tristesse, car tout ceci n'était qu'un songe, une personnification de ses rêves les plus fous qui ne se réaliseraient jamais et qu'il tentait de refouler au plus profond de lui même. Car il était condamné à mourir d'ici quelques années, et que tous ses espoirs s'envoleraient au grès du vent, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Personnellement, je trouve que la fin est un peu bâclée... **

**J'espère aussi que Saru n'est pas trop OOC, car franchement je le vois mal pleurer, mais je ne voyais personne d'autre pour remplir la dernière partie...  
**

**Certains sont peut être étonnés de ma vision des SSC, mais pour ma défense, lorsque les dirigeants d'El Dorado annoncent à Tenma que Saru veut éliminer les humains pour former un monde de SSC, je comprends tuer. Bien entendu ils ne vont pas l'expliquer clairement dans IE, c'est un anime pour enfant après tout, mais c'est tout de même assez clair. D'ailleurs, comment voyez vous Fei en mode SSC ? Pour moi il est plutôt distant et réservé, obéissant aux ordres de Saru sans broncher (ou presque)** **mais tout de même fier. **

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécier autant que j'ai aimé écrire ce texte ! **


End file.
